Jail Bird Love
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: HanChan. Bakura takes Ryou out for his birthday and they both end up in jail. Will love bloom during their short imprisonment? BxR


Hanchan here again. This is a birthday present to myself. It kinda fits, too, because it's Ryou's birthday in the fic.

It's scary being 15. I'm another year closer to responsibility and being let go into the real world. Plus it means next Christmas will be spent revising for my mocks and then Easter will be spent revising for the _real_ GCSE exams! I want to be 14 again!

Anyway, enough of my problems and onto the story. If Bakura seems OOC in this it's because he's drunk.

Enjoy

* * *

**Jail Bird Love**

**Ryou POV**

I hate my yami.

I hate him so much.

It's because of him that I'm in prison right now.

It's because of him that my life is such a mess.

It's because of him that I just want to scream and shout and cry and…

He just had to choose today – my birthday.

Maybe I shouldn't be so mad at him. After all, he did take me out to dinner. Then again, he did make a spectacle of himself and get us banned from the restaurant. And then he decided to do something else that would be 'fun'.

He decided to take me to a strip club.

Now, being quite a shy person who has never seen girls show more skin than is decent, I was not overly thrilled by his idea. In fact, I was mortified. I nearly died of shock when we arrived – I never dreamed that he'd take _me _to a place like this.

Anyway, the evening just went downhill from there. Bakura got drunk while I tried to make myself imagine that I was somewhere else.

The more Bakura drunk, the more he tried to flirt with everyone. And I mean _everyone. _Well, except for me that is.

He flirted with the bartender; the guy sat next to him, the waitress who walked by, the girls 'performing'. In short he flirted with everyone except me. He didn't even acknowledge my existence and that really hurt.

You may be asking 'so how did they end up in jail?' Well the answer is quite simple. Bakura got into a fight. He had an argument with some guys and they decided to settle it with their fists.

How did I get involved? One of the guys had a knife but, before he could stab Bakura from behind, I knocked him unconscious by hitting him in the head with a bar stool. When the police arrived they decided to arrest me too.

So now I'm here, with Bakura, in a cell, waiting for Seto to come pay bail. It's good to be able to blackmail the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation with photos of him and his secret lover, i.e. Seto and Jou half naked on Seto's desk.

**Normal POV**

While Ryou sat in the corner feeling depressed, Bakura was still enjoying the intoxication of alcohol at the other side of the cell. At the moment his hazy thoughts were centred on one person.

Ryou.

'His hair looks so nice and soft and smooth. And his eyes are pretty and shiny. I like him, he's fun and cute. I want to be with him all the time. I wonder what it's like kissing him.'

Acting upon this thought, Bakura got on his knees and crawled over. Ryou looked up and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want Bakura?"

He was answered by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Before Ryou could comprehend what was happening Bakura pulled away and looked him square in the face. "I like kissing you. Want to kiss more?" he slurred happily.

Ryou just blinked in shock. Why did his yami want to kiss him? What was going on? Before he could ask his drunken dark, Bakura once again began to kiss him, this time using his tongue.

Ryou wanted to stop, wanted to shout at his yami for doing this, but his body wouldn't comply with his wish. He let his mouth be ravished and curled his fingers into Bakura's wild mane, trying to stop him from ending the kiss.

But eventually they both had to come up for air. Bakura's eyes were glazed over in lust as he thought only about tasting more of his hikari. Ryou was breathless, his mind overwhelmed by questions. When he did get his breath back he asked," Bakura, why'd you do that?"

Bakura just smiled and replied, "Because you're pretty and I like you." Ryou didn't know what to say so he let Bakura continue. "Your eyes are like emeralds – all sparkly and shiny. You're really cute too. And you look good in the shower – all the water trailing down your body makes you look really hot."

Ryou turned scarlet and a look of horror was plastered on his face. "You've seen me in the shower?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes. There's also something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now."

"What is it?" Ryou asked apprehensively.

"I love you!" Bakura ended his love declaration by throwing his arms around his hikari and kissing him passionately.

Once again Ryou was shocked, but he soon got over it. How could he not when he had the o so sexy Bakura passionately kissing him?

He now realized why it had hurt so much when Bakura had been flirting with everyone except him – it was because Ryou was in love with Bakura. And now that he knew that Bakura returned his love everything was perfect.

If only Seto would hurry up and pay bail so that he could go home and kiss his new boyfriend in the privacy of their own home.

* * *

Short but sweet yeah?

I'm thinking of doing a sequel later if people like this one. My idea for it is of the lemon variety. Interested?

Now please Review and make my special day complete!


End file.
